


Taking prompts

by ap_91



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_91/pseuds/ap_91





	Taking prompts

Comment below with any Station 19 prompts. I’m open to writing any characters on the show, although I’m mostly focused on Hughes and Ripley right now.


End file.
